The Return of Peter Pan
by lovelytunes
Summary: She sat down on the concrete seat surrounding a tiny fountain in the middle of the park. Her hands still holding onto her notebook and an often-used pen. In silence, she enjoyed the dewy scent of the morning and stared up at the bright blue open skies above, which was lit up strongly by the heartwarming early summer sunshine...
1. Chapter 1

She sat down on the concrete seat surrounding a tiny fountain in the middle of the park. Her hands still holding onto her notebook and an often-used pen. In silence, she enjoyed the dewy scent of the morning and stared up at the bright blue open skies above, which was lit up strongly by the heartwarming early summer sunshine...Her heart just loved such moments like this to slow down her pace in life and to reflect on the goodness of creation all around her...

With her dreamy impulse kicking in again, she found herself being inspired to write something out of the ordinary...She began to outline a story...

"The Return of Peter Pan...It was the night of Wendy Darling's 13th birthday and she was patiently awaiting her parents and brothers' return from attending Michael's school play performance. She was all alone at home and out of boredom, went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to have another check at a lovely cake which she had prepared with her mother for herself earlier that day...It was an awesome creation by the two of them. Wendy could not resist carefully taking it out and placed it on the dining table, admiring the cake in an expectant manner..."Just a minute will do," she whispered calmly to herself as she sat infront of it with anticipation, before realising that she ought to ready some candles...She wondered if the cake would have space for all thirteen candles and hastily went to fetch them from the pantry drawer.

After getting them and breathing relief, she began considering where on the cake she would dip her first birthday candle...Peering intently, she squinted her eyes upon observing something peculiar..."When has my shadow together with this short candle's turned so out of shape?" She wondered in disturbing confusion and curiosity...To her astonishment, the dancing slender and pointy greyish figure started leaping all about the moment she lifted her gaze to the lights on the ceiling above her, causing Wendy to gasp in utter startlement. The piece of candle she was holding in her hand dropped from her grasp and appeared to stay mysteriously afloat by itself with a dust of twinkle before slowly settling down to push itself down onto the middle of the cake right above her pretty name.

When she was momentarily aware of what happened, she snapped herself out of a slightly dizzy spell and glanced back to behold her cake. Wendy immediately jerked and stepped backward in alarm, nearly knocking over the chair behind her and made her trip, but a hand caught hold of her in time to steady the baffled girl once again...All those weird tricky visions which occurred in a sudden gave her much lightheadedness and she has to rub her eyes hard to see with more clarity and certainty this time..."Oh, Peter...Pan...Peter! It is you, Peter? This isn't a dream, is it? You're here..." Once she has regained her footing, he stepped back slightly and bowed before her eyes. Wendy gaped and clasped her hands in delight...

"Happy Mother's day, my lady..." He greeted with a playful smile.

Wendy was still ever amazed by his presence, "Oh, Peter...today is not Mother's-..."

Before he could stress his words and clarify for her, something appeared to be forcefully pulling on the trademark feather on his hat. "Why you...Can't you ever learn to stay still?" He spun around and tugged on tightly to his precious headgear.

Wendy gasped again, "Oh dear, it's your shadow friend this time too, Peter?"

He grimaced and retorted, "No way is 'he' my friend, or rather, I dislike 'its' rebellious personality..."

Wendy stifled a giggle and switched her focus back to her cake, making sure it was still safe from their 'power struggle' so that she should put it back into the fridge as soon as possible...Yet, she was further surprised by the short pink candle now transforming through a sparkling golden flurry into double its original height and appeared as an odd-looking sharp-ended 'wand'...

Wendy was now dumbfounded and hurriedly called on Peter. His shadow has now freed its owner to wander again wildly in an unrestrained manner from one end of the wall to the other, irritating Peter as he crossed his arms and approached Wendy at the table.

She was earnestly pressing Peter for an explanation of her candle's disappearance and replacement when Peter grabbed her wrist in time before she carelessly pricked her finger on the sharp tip of the 'inverted magic wand'..."Careful," he whispered and hushed her with a knowing grin...Wendy obediently nodded and brought her finger against her lips as a gesture that she would listen to him. He then did a loud snap of his fingers with his free hand and hinted for them to wait...In about three seconds after, the wand automatically lifted itself up from the cake amidst blinding glittering dust and hovered in the air before revealing its bottom end to be that of a hole of a needle...It turned itself upright again and very slowly flew over to Wendy's side, surprising her greatly. She looked questioningly at Peter, who then said, "May I have the honour of you, my lady, to sew this defiant shadow back to myself again?"

Wenday wondered in awe at the piece of oversized needle-wand just about her arm's length that was now waiting for her to take possession of itself. "Oh my, I was not expecting this...Peter, I am not sure that I can use this, and I...I..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy was still stammering indecisively when the hovering needle shakily released another round of sparkling dust, which terminated in a spherical wave of blinding light. The unstable object was shrinked back into an ordinary tiny sized needle and a glittering thin thread simultaneously appeared, which now functioned as a necklace with a pair of cotton feathery wings attached to its end, that went through the needle's hole. These two newly-formed 'accessories' now flew towards Wendy and settled themselves around her neck with a click, surprising the girl immensely...

She turned to Peter, eyes widened in expectation of a fitting explanation. Yet, the unheeding lad in green only giggled uncontrollably without displaying the slightest hint of concern, pressing hard against his overly flat tummy in a vain attempt to hold back his natural emotional response. Wendy's brows furrowed deeper each passing second as she glared at him with crossed arms. By this moment, Peter was even unsuccessful in composing himself to the point of hardly being able to keep his eyes fully open. Wendy has to advance her steps towards him, and him helplessly retreating backwards was trying hard to stifle those laughs. He soon caught the message of her indignant stare aimed right at him, who in essence was simply meaning no harm and neither the tiniest intention of offending her at all. It was not until he was prevented from backing up by the solid wall behind him that Wendy too stopped pressing forward, mercifully.

He coughed and a momentary nervousness, rather unusual for him, seemed to strike at the innocent boy as Wendy now stood less than an inch apart from him, albeit the girl's strict expression not wavering the least bit. It was as if a sudden spell of intense self-consciousness has descended on him as his gaze sharply affixed on the unaware girl right before him. The stiff silence between them seemed to freeze him, preventing his often fierce agility from moving his whole being. His first reaction - uncertainty, a new kind of strangeness emanating from the centre of his afloat body. "What is this?" The voice of his inner soul, whether the knowledge of 'its existence' has ever occurred to his 'small' mind was still beyond him, echoed like the sound of rushing waters through his ears 'inside out', but yet with a clear unmistakable rhythm of stillness that contend with the opposing tension rising in other parts of him. "She's looking at me, but I am now watching at myself in the deepness of her eyes..." That same inescapable voice uttered once more in the quietness of time.

They could have stayed that way forever if it was not for the nasty autonomous shadow of his that has started tugging strongly out of nowhere at his defenceless green hat. Peter immediately snapped out of his reverie and leapt upwards to pull back his possession into a tight grasp. In the process, its trademark feather fell off for the first time since ages and Wendy was smart and quick enough to catch hold of it with her warm hands. As Peter and his shadow went on chasing each other about the whole dining and kitchen area, Wendy realised that she could not be bothered by their fruitless activity. She allowed herself to be indulged in and mesmerised by the charming piece of weightless item resting peacefully on her pair of soft palms, all else forgotten and her tender lips curving into an irresistible sweetest smile...


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter, are you all done? You've been staying in this toilet for the past half-hour...is everything alright with you in there? Oh, Peter...a kind answer from you please? Peter...?" Wendy kept knocking on the bathroom door but still gently due to wariness of her parents and brothers returning home anytime from now.

Inside the bathroom, Peter sat atop a lid-covered toilet seat, inside which trapped his mischievous shadow 'enemy', and himself could not be prevented from musing deeply and quietly about the complicated reaction and emotion that has transpired between the two of them a while back in the dining-kitchen area. With raised and furrowed eyebrows and intent gaze focused on nothing visibly in particular apart from his confusing mix of thoughts well up fiercely, he simply found no logical(well, based on his Neverland's immature principles) explanation and answer that could fittingly conclude his restless psyche. As if confounding the perplexing stir within his little soul even more, Wendy's voice from seconds ago which interrupted through his absorbed attention, agitated him further by arousing that feeling of familiar 'uncertainty' once again and Peter instinctively brought his fingers up to stick them deep into his ears...He was tired and awfully so, as though every little action by Wendy seemed to fan the flame of discomposure inside his normally free and light being into an emotional heatwave. Worse still, he could now feel this peculiar warmth on the skin of his cheeks...Peter's eyes widened in disbelief and silently gasped without knowing exactly why so. Momentarily and strangely self-conscious, he stared into the wall mirror hanged facing right at him and was much greatly disturbed. His pair of fair cheeks turned suddenly aglow with the warm colours of the rainbow, from lemon yellow to sunshiny orange, to sweet pink till a passionate rose red...The colours transformed accordingly to a steady even rhythm, pulsating like what human grown-ups called, 'the life-giving beating of the heart'...

Peter was overly astonished by this 'heartrending' state of his never-before-seen reflection...to the point of falling into an overwhelming dizzy spell...He felt his usually carefree little mind now started spinning beyond his weakened control...as if transporting him through the drifts and winds of Neverland's oceans of dreams...Eyes winding round and round like the fast-forward moving second hand of a clock(much like what happened to Captain Hook once when he was in a trance), Peter gradually succumbed to an enticing overpowering slumber...

"Oh well, he can be unreasonably stubborn and unresponding at times," Wendy gave up in her persuasion and stepped back a little to lean against the wall and distract herself by attending to the quaint piece of orange-red feather she has been holding in her hands. As she beheld it more upclose this time, Wendy thought she caught sight of the feather glowing, with its colour transforming between yellows, oranges, pinks and reds as the seconds ticked by. She could not help but gasped, "Wow, is this also magical? What a lovely thing Peter has for himself..." The lovely little sight caused her heart to race along with its rhythm and her pretty young face to flush...

A silly idea struck her and she was tempted to blow softly at it, endeared by its captivating wonder on display for her pleasure of watching...Then, she was even more surprised by another round of sparkling fairy's dust her action has produced. Wendy giggled fondly and cleverly fetched a small hour-glass-shaped bottle to keep those precious glimmers of treasure inside it...


	4. Chapter 4

Happily smiling at her 'hourglass' collection of fairy dust in hand before her gleaming eyes, Wendy decided to treasure it as a keepsake inside her favourite drawer. Leaving the unresponsive Peter on his own, she headed out of the hallway and up the stairs into the nursery bedroom. Just one quiet step from reaching the door, the sound of a soft but sharp thud which pierced through the silence startled her. She nearly dropped the little glass bottle in her hands but taking a deep breath, she came to the realisation that the interruption must have originated from the inside of the room. She very quickly composed herself and explained her fears away that the windows may have been left open and the breezy summer evening could have caused a thing or two to fall from its place.

Wendy braved the winds of unease and doubts to turn the doorknob, holding her breaths as she tighten her grip on its cold metal surface and anxiously lowered her head to peep inside. She has to squint her eyes intently to afford herself a clearer vision in glancing away from the brightly lit stairway to the dark of the room to check from one end to the other. Almost abruptly, she felt a certain warmth swept through her being after a thorough careful inspection. The familiar stifled yawn of one the cutest voices which ever graced her attentive ears now soothed and calmed all her nervous apprehension. It brought her feet hastily marching into the room and her hands clasping together in utmost delight.

In the midst of her joy, Wendy still remembered not to stir any noise and hurried to shut the windows. As she did so, her gaze inadvertently caught Nana, her most-adored furry family nursemaid, down in her poor doghouse by the garden. Her heart pained to see their darling pet being banished this way into the dark and cool of the night again.

"She certainly has done nothing to deserve this," Wendy whispered to herself with aching emotions.

After she had closed all windows, she quickly went over first to Michael's bedside and picked up his fallen Bible bedtime storybook and sweet little teddy bear. The lovely four-year-old was now fast asleep peacefully on his soft bed. Wendy smiled and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. She tucked his cute fuzzy security bear into his arms and under the covers, quietly wishing for his sweet dreams to take over.

Then, she turned to John, the adventure-loving little young guy who aspired so much to be a pirate fighter. He was also asleep, but Wendy noticed his tired look with arms and legs wide outstreched all over on his bed. That was just his trademark each time after engaging himself in imaginary sword battles right before bedtime. Wendy could not help smiling again and swiftly tucked him under his huge blanket.

Once she has finished with her 'pre-sleep' round and closed the door behind, Wendy could not prevent herself from wondering about when exactly her brothers had came home from the school play. Her first instinct was to look at the wall clock.

It showed an hour after midnight, which utterly baffled and confused Wendy. The curious girl then paced to the door of the room right opposite the nursery of her brothers'. It was her parents' bedroom and she could hear all so clearly the train-engine-like snores of her father's coming from inside.

Wendy stepped back and crossed her arms, brows furrowed in attempting to work out an answer to this perplexity. In a brief moment, the hourglass bottle clutched in her hand somewhat flickered and quivered a little, surprising Wendy even further.

She help it up again, "Was it you? And...oh, Peter...I better have a look at him...Father and mother would certainly not allow him in here..."

She gasped worriedly and dashed straight down the stairs back to the doorway of the bathroom...


	5. Chapter 5

After rushing down the carpeted stairs, Wendy was about to knock on the bathroom door when it was pulled back in a flash, nearly causing the anxious girl to fall over had Peter not caught hold of her in time.

Once he has steadied her again, Wendy blinked her eyes in surprise and gasped, "Peter! I have to tell you this! It's the time and my pare-..."

He was now extremely delighted to see and hold her in his arms, "Wendy! You won't believe this either! I have got to tell you even now...!"

She was puzzled by him and therefore consciously calmed herself to give him her chance to speak.

Peter was overly elated to share his discovery. "I finally got an 'age' to myself! This is wonderful! Haha! And all this comes from a dream!" He released her and began leaping, dancing and flying through the air in positive excitement.

Wendy was finding it both hard and easy to understand Peter's naive yet purely innocent reaction to such knowledge. She turned about, trying to keep up with his hyperactivity at different corners of the hallway. Gripping the small hourglass bottle snugly in her hands, she patiently called for his distracted and wavering attention. "Peter...Oh, Peter...Would you mind telling me what your 'age' is? Then, I will tell you mine..."

His pointy ears perked immediately and he sped obediently towards her.

Wendy was pleased with his prompt response and smiled awaiting his answer as he stood expectantly in front of her once again.

"Well, I am..." He wanted to be perfectly certain and accurate. "Fourteen..." He leaned forward happily to grab her pair of clasped hands simultaneously as he spoke.

Wendy thought she saw a fleeting glimmer in his eyes as they beheld each other. "You're fourteen?" She repeated almost instinctively without an accompanying thought.

"Yes!" Peter's earnest face was representative of the brimming anticipation in his heart. "Please, Wendy, tell me what is yours..."

She paused for a brief second or two, not directly aware of the gradual colouring of her soft fair cheeks. "I've...just turned thirteen about an hour ago..."

"An 'hour'?" Confusion spread across his once resolute face. "What 'hour'? Or did you say an 'owl' ago?"

Wendy's brows furrowed in slight offence of his lack of understanding, "No, Peter...It is the 'time'...It is a measure of our 'age'...Our 'hours' grow into days, weeks, and then years...That is why I can say that you are 'fourteen years of age'..."

It appeared that Peter has just listened to and learned a 'first' lesson of his birth from the newfound charm of his heart. It took a while for him to accustom to a never-before-told concept and to accept and trust without a single doubt her every word for it...

Just when he began to feel a fuzzy warmth filling up his chest, soothing his young heart,...an energetic shadow restarted its pranks again.

"Oh, Peter..." He clutched and pressed down tight his piece of priceless hat against the equally strong tugs and pulls by the unheeding black figure.

"Why you...! I ought to teach you a lesson as well!" Peter was nearly losing the bothersome match between them, now being attacked on other sides of his elf-green attire.

Wendy watched them helplessly, but soon gathered the idea of a way to ease the burden on pitiful Peter. "Oh 'Shadow'...? Please, don't always misbehave...Mr 'Shadow'?...You are giving Peter a very difficult time, please..." She tried her best to call for a stop to their persistent game of hide-and-seek and also apparently now, a tug-of-war.

There appeared to have some effect and Peter was granted a momentary freedom from his 'opponent', who leapt from his side over to Wendy's.

"Oh!" Wendy was quite startled from its twinkling disappearance away from Peter and now unpredictably tapping with its weightless finger on her shoulder, which she sensed to be a kind of cooling feathery 'bubble foam' blown from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Although Mr Shadow's whisper into her ear was hardly audible, Wendy could still miraculously perceived his words and their intended meaning.

"What's it all about?" Peter stood by with arms crossed and waiting impatiently for the two's 'soundless' conversation to quickly finish.

"Ah, I understand," Wendy nodded and smiled in understanding at Mr Shadow before turning to Peter. She then relayed the message he was trying to convey, "Umm...Peter...Mr Shadow wants me to let you know that...he is...awfully sorry..."

Peter raised a doubting eyebrow and wondered if he has correctly heard Wendy.

She turned to Mr Shadow again, as if to seek more certainty from him concerning what she has just told. He gave quick fervent nods and implied that she could continue in confidence.

Wendy cleared her throat and added, "That's right, Peter...Mr Shadow sincerely apologises for causing so much trouble...but he has a reason for starting all these tricks and pranks on you."

"He...what?!" Peter did not look at all pleased to know. "Oh, shushh...don't you believe him at all, Wendy...He's unreasonably immature!" Turning away, he unintentionally spotted his green hat's feather placed on top of a chest of drawers close by and picked it up to fix back on his hat.

Wendy waved a finger, "Peter, saying that about Mr Shadow just might make you another immature 14-year-old. He has revealed his reason to me and I do believe in him a hundred percent! He said he has never liked to stay with you in Neverland..."

Peter was taken aback when he heard so, that his hat feather nearly fell from his grasp.

Mr Shadow lightly tapped Wendy's shoulder once more and beckoned her to listen to his whisper. As for Peter, he came up closer to them but yet, he could not hear a single sound detectable by his unusually sharp ears.

"Alright," Wendy understood and smiled fondly at Mr Shadow, the sight of which aroused a strange weird feeling within Peter, of which he has no idea that it was actually a pang of jealousy. He tried to catch hold of Mr Shadow but the latter dodged him in an extremely agile and skilfull manner, causing Peter to earn an indignant stare from Wendy.

"Peter! Please, listen to us...Mr Shadow just doesn't want to return with you to Neverland. He wants to stay here!" Wendy reprimanded Peter, who immediately stopped chasing fruitlessly after his shadow, which clasped his hands and nodded repeatedly again to plead for mercy.

"Oh, I must not forget one important thing..." Wendy was distracted by a timely thought reminding her about the birthday cake inside the fridge. She hurried into the kitchen, with Peter and Mr Shadow trailing curiously after her.

Once she opened the fridge door, Wendy was pleasantly surprised to find what she was wishing to see. "Lovely, we have three slices of cake left here still...Nana would surely love to have and enjoy them!"


	7. Chapter 7

When Peter, Wendy and their shadow enemy-turned-meek-friend stooped together by Nana's doghouse watching her beloved canine housekeeping helper slurping hungrily at the slices of her birthday cake, it seemed that the attentive silence shared between them four caused Peter's hat feather to glow in changing warm colours again.

Thankfully, his fair face did not betray him, though looking carefully at the blissful appearance of Wendy while she patted and stroked lovingly Nana's furry back and ears aroused that familiar yet incomprehensible feeling of 'uncertainty' inside his narrow chest. He swallowed hard and strong, and now coughed, until it successfully distracted Wendy...

"Oh, Peter...I am sorry, but I do believe Nana needs to be fed when nobody else really care," she uttered another apology again.

Peter was unsure of how to begin his hesitant reply, but he felt that there was a certain answer awaiting to be obtained when he would brave it all and speak up.

"Ermm...Wendy, do you want me to stay here?" At such words, Mr Shadow applaused soundlessly behind them.

Wendy gasped, momentarily creating an apprehensive Peter. She then offered a consoling smile which tremedously relieved him, "Oh, Peter...Have you finally made up your mind to give Mr Shadow a new home?"

He wondered and was ultimately offended as a pang of jealousy he could not decipher struck him again, "Oh my...Wendy...Do you not understand what I meant? It's not only 'Mr Shadow' that I am talking about..."

The shadow 'friend' now crossed his arms and shook his head. As for Wendy, she got up on her feet and tried her very best to appease Peter's indignation.

"I am so sorry, Peter...I don't mean to misunderstand...As a matter of fact, I know that Mr Shadow does need you," she explained in pure innocence, yet it failed to satisfy Peter.

He scratched his head helplessly and impatiently, that it was a miracle he managed to keep his green hat on. Meanwhile, Mr Shadow continued to shake his head at his poor discontented owner.

"Peter, if I am not getting my apology across to you clear enough, or you are not approving of my badly expressed words...," Wendy was hoping to make him feel better, no matter how insufficient her attempt at a resolution was.

At last, he stood up again and facing Wendy, he took hold of her pair of pale clasped hands, "Wendy, I...I meant to say...I want to stay here with you...and forever the both of us together..."

Wendy's eyes widened in unexpected surprise...The feather on Peter's hat glowed its most rosy red...Mr Shadow started clapping again, this time bubbles in all colours of the rainbow started foaming and spreading from his pair of 'palms' and filling the entire backyard garden dancing beautifully with emanating sweet gracious scent of perfume...Nana finished the last bite of Wendy's 13th birthday cake with perking ears and now standing up on her all four feet...

With a warm touching gaze, Wendy beheld Peter and lifted her hand to cup his face...

"Oh, Peter...I...do..."

A flurry of fairy's dust agitating the hourglass bottle that was dangling from Wendy's skirt pocket sparkled strongly with blinding brightness at first, and then its very last speckle inside disappeared before an unsurpassed enveloping radiance surrounded everything and everyone within its reach...


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping her very first brief written work, Wenna decided to head to the nearest cafe to purchase a coffee and relax her stiffened muscles, only to find out that more than five hours had past since she first picked up her pen to write. The summer sun was still shinning bright however and preserved her uplifted mood. She was neither a writer nor the biggest fan of the story of Peter Pan but simply a young lady who hated to grow up like this little interesting fictional character. It was a miracle that she could at least finished her undergraduate degree and now halfway through her first week after graduation, she could not wait to live out her Peter Pan's life...Whoever said you could never live like a child again past 25 years old? Just that, where could she seek out her Neverland? With ten thousand dollars in study loan debt waiting for her to repay, how could she possibly rebuild her dream of Neverland?

Her cellphone sounded a new text from her most beloved parents...She bit her lip as she dreaded to reveal the figure of her debt to them who were always just more than happy to help her settle the loan. Yet, Wenna was expecting something more than just relying on her parents for help in such a self-centred way. She joined the line of customers who were waiting for a turn to purchase some coffee before the busy counter. In just a minute, she overheard some excited chatter and followed a few of the fellow customers behind her to leave the street corner coffee bar...

At about two blocks away by the sidewalk, Wenna arrived near a crowded tent which she soon understood to be managed by a group of volunteers now having their hands full collecting and arranging books of all sorts brought in by generous donors who came by. She intently observed each one of them so seriously engaged in their job and then her gaze fell on a volunteer at the furthest end who was filling up cups after cups of aromatic coffee for the long line of book donors waiting to receive their drinks. She found herself naturally pacing over to that spot and there read a sign which wrote about complimentary macchiato in exchange for at least one piece of donated book.

Wenna dug her fingers into her canvas bag but all she could feel were her one and only thin pages of a notebook...She imagined herself rushing to the nearest bookshop and purchasing the cheapest children's storybook just to get this simply tempting reward,...though not for free in that case...She stepped backwards allowing passers-by to proceed on their way while she then heaved a sigh and walked over to the closest sidewalk bench and sat back down to continue watching the scene surrounding the donation campaign tent.

Seconds...Minutes...Hours...moved on to the time of a late evening sunset...By herself, Wenna had drifted off to a shallow nap in the midst of lively and noisy environment, only to be woken up by a light tap on her shoulder...

It was not so much for the soft touch but an invigorating scent that alerted her senses to delight...

"Would you like this to freshen up a little?"

Blinking her eyes open, Wenna was immediately greeted by the sight of a handy mid-sized cup of freshly-brewed caramel macchiato, easily her top favourite, offered right in front of her.

She almost could not believe it - a sign of approaching Neverland?

"Why, thank you so very much!" She nearly lost her composure to squeal in joy as she accepted the prize of her long wait.

A charming chuckle and Wenna finally took notice of the unexpected kind stranger who prepared her drink, "It's the last one that we've got...Hopefully, it tastes just as good!"

When their gaze met, Wenna's memory could register at once that he was the one of the volunteers and his crisp clear voice dropped a sure hint of familiarity.

She felt herself to be asking a bit too much, "Oh sorry, you really don't have to..."

He shook his head with a dashing smile, "No, not at all really...We're now wrapping up for our extremely successful event this week so it's just to positively make someone's day and it is good to be doing that!"

Wenna returned a grateful smile and took a small sip while glancing around indeed seeing that the rest of the people were busy loading up the countless number of books unto a large delivery truck and taking down the tent.

She then offered a hand, "Thanks very much for this nice macchiato - it's my favourite coffee...My name is Wenna...Nice to meet you today!"

He happily shook her hand and nodded, "My greatest pleasure...Andrew Peters here...Call me 'And' if you'd like...Nice to meet you, Wenna!"

Wenna nodded and giggled a little, "Oh, 'And' Peter-s-...Awesome!"


End file.
